She Will Be Loved
by CatchingFire75
Summary: Monica has been dating Richard for almost three years. She moved in with him just over two years ago because he made her feel safe and loved. Two years on, she is trapped with no escape. He has her trapped. Will she escape? If she escapes, will she ever be able to forget the past?
1. Chapter 1

**_She Will Be Loved_**

****_My name is Monica Geller. I am thirty years old. My boyfriend is Dr. Richard Burke. I love him. He loves me. He only hits me when I deserve it. I deserve to be hit. I am a terrible girlfriend. My boyfriend only hits me to help me become a better person._

I repeat the chant in my head. The same chant I repeat to myself every time he hits me. It's my routine. I need to do it to remind myself that what he does is to help me, and that he loves me and that I love him.

I sit up and ignore the pounding feeling in my head. I pull myself up from the floor and look at the clock. Four o'clock. Shit. He's going to be home in an hour and thirty minutes. I drag myself into the kitchen and look under the sink for the medicine box. I take out two paracetamol and swallow them with a glass of water. I run over to the freezer and pull out a lasagne for two that just needs to be heated in the oven. I haven't got time to cook anything from scratch now.

I put the lasagne on and set the timer for forty minutes and run to have a quick shower. Richard likes me to look my best for him. I'm not allowed to wear makeup in public, in case I attract any men. However, if we are just at his house, I have to wear it. I have to look my best for him. After my shower and I have finished washing all the dried blood off of my face, I go to check on the dinner. Twenty minutes left.

I go into the bedroom and apply some foundation to cover the bruises and cuts on my face. Richard says I'm pathetic and an attention seeker if I let them show. Then, I apply some mascara and lipstick. After I am happy with my appearance, I dry my hair and straighten my hair so it falls in a straight glossy sheet down my back. I am just cleaning up after myself when the phone rings. I run out to answer it in case it's Richard.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi Mon, it's Rachel" the voice at the other end of the phone sounds cheery but sad at the same time.

"Oh, hi Rach. Listen, now's not really a good time. I'll ring you later, ok?" I say hurriedly.

I'm not allowed to talk to anyone but Richard.

"No, Mon. I want to talk to you now. You said that nine months ago and didn't call back. I want to talk to you. I haven't seen you in over two years. What have you been up to?" she pushes.

"Oh not much. You?" I sigh, knowing there's no way I can get rid of her.

"Well, we all miss you like mad. When can we see you? How about we meet up for coffee in Central Perk tomorrow?" she asks.

"Sorry, I can't" I answer quickly.

"Why?"

"I just can't ok. Look I've got to go Rach. Talk to you soon. Bye" I gabble, slamming the phone down before I can get a reply.

I sit down on the sofa in a ball and try my hardest not to cry. Richard will be home soon. I miss my friends so much though. I miss my big brother and his boring dinosaur facts. I miss Rachel and all her fashion tips. I miss Phoebe and her weird beliefs. I miss Joey and his cute stupidity. However, for some weird reason the person I miss the most is Chandler. He was always there for me. Always ready with a hug when I was feeling down. With a joke for every occasion, Chandler could cheer anyone up.

It's only the smell of smoke that draws me from my endless pit of despair. I groan as I run over to the smoking oven. Shit. I forgot about the lasagne. Richard is going to hit the roof. He hates it when he hasn't got a proper dinner laid out for him on the table when he gets home from work. I scrape the lasagne in the bin and make him a quick bacon sandwich with trembling fingers, petrified what he will do when he gets home and see his makeshift dinner.

I hear the key in the door and rush out to meet him.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" I ask, trying my hardest to keep my voice level.

"Good. I can't wait to have dinner though. It better be good" he grunts.

I tremble as he walks into the kitchen, waiting for the yell. It came only seconds later.

"Monica, get your lazy, fat arse in here now!"

"Coming darling," I call nervously.

I walk into the room and he immediately slams his fist on the table, making me jump.

"What the fuck is this?" he screams, looking at his bacon sandwich with disgust.

"It-it's your dinner, darling" I answer, shaking.

"This isn't dinner. It's a fucking snack! Where's my dinner?"

"Well, I had lasagne cooking, but it got burnt when I was fixing myself up for you, babe" I tell him, leaving the part about Rachel calling.

"You were fixing your make up? You're a slut! A fat, ugly slut who can't do anything right!" he yells, grabbing my hair.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I'll try harder tomorrow. I promise" I say, trying not to shout from the pain.

"You fucking idiot. It better be tomorrow. God, you're so stupid. Why can't you do anything right!" he shouts, twisting my arm behind my back.

"I'm sorry!" I scream the pain almost unbearable.

"You're a bitch, Monica. A stupid bitch. And you know what happens to stupid bitches, don't you Monica?" he says, twisting my arm further behind my back.

"No, please. Not the cellar!" I scream.

He silently pulls me towards the cellar door as I scream that I'm sorry repeatedly.

"Well maybe next time you won't burn my dinner you stupid bitch!" he screams in my face.

He throws me down the cellar steps and onto the hard floor. He then sits on top of me and slaps me repeatedly.

"Please stop. I'm sorry!" I scream in pain.

He gets off of me and with a hard kick to my side, he goes upstairs, turning the light off and locking the door behind him, leaving me alone in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**_She Will Be Loved_**

I wake up in the pitch black cellar, aching everywhere. I try to stand up, but the pain in my ribs is to much, and I just fall back down to the ground. I let out a groan and try again, putting all my effort in. I need to get ready and cook Richard a good dinner. I can't give him a sandwich again, he'll kill me. Literally.

I drag my aching body over to the steps of the cellar, trying to ignore the pain in my ribs. Every time I breathe it hurts. I crawl up the stairs and find the cellar door now unlocked, as he does every morning before he goes to work so I can get out and make his dinner.

I go upstairs and look at the time. 10 AM. Brilliant, I have ages until he gets home. The first thing I do is walk into the kitchen and see my list of daily chores left for me. The first thing I have to do is put away the shopping he has ordered and then I have to clean the house from top to bottom, even though it is already practically sparkling because we both hate mess. Afterwards I have fix the kitchen cupboard and sweep the ceilings so they are dust free. Richard has left the cleaning things out for me, because they are usually kept in the garage, but as the house is put on lock down when I am home alone, I can't get out. If I try to escape, an alarm will go off on Richard's phone alerting him, and I will be in big trouble. I'm also not supposed to open the door to anyone. Richard has a key, and he said I don't need anyone but him.

I start to unpack the shopping, ignoring the pain in my ribs. There is a note attached to the burger meat from him, which I read carefully.

"Hope you have learned your lesson. I only punish you because I love you and I want to make you a better person. I want burgers for dinner tonight with chips. xxx"

I sigh and put the note on the fridge, with all of the others he leaves me. He shouts if I throw them away. He thinks it means I don't love him, and I'm ungrateful. We never ever have guests over, which I miss. I put the burger meat in the freezer along with the bag of chips. Then I put the rolls in the bread bin and the cheese slices and onions in the fridge. Richard likes proper burgers, with onions and cheese. He won't eat them otherwise.

Once all of the shopping has been put away, I start cleaning, making sure to do it in the order Richard likes. Hallways first, then the sitting room, kitchen, two bathrooms, study, both bedrooms and then the stairs. Once I have finished scrubbing until my fingers are red raw, I go back round the house and sweep the ceilings. Then I have to do my daily workout. Richard always puts it on my list of chores because he always says he doesn't want me to be fat. The only thing I am allowed to eat is one small bowl of muesli a day. It's hard sometimes, especially when I have to stand and watch him eat his dinner in case he wants something like a glass of wine or some bread and butter.

After I have done my daily routine set by Richard, thirty minutes on the treadmill jogging, a forty minute fast cycle on the exercise bike, sixty minutes on the stepper, forty five minutes on the rowing machine, two hundred sit ups, one hundred squats and fifty push ups. I am very tired by the end of it, but Richard always checks the cctv in the house to check I am doing what I have been told, and he always checks to see if I have done exactly the right amount.

By the time I have finished all of the chores on the list, I am exhausted, but I still can't sit down. I have to make Richard's dinner, have a shower and make myself look presentable. It's only two o'clock so I have three and a half hours to go, and that gives me time to have a long, relaxing bubble bath. Richard won't mind, especially if I tell him t was to soak my muscles.

I get into the hot, soapy bath and just lay back. I haven't been able to relax like this since my last night in the city.

_It was the night before Barry and Mindy's wedding, and Rachel was ready to go in her bubblegum pink dress that puffed out. She looked like Little Bo Peep, as Chandler had so kindly pointed out. I was sat cross legged on the floor, snuggled up into Richard's legs as we all sat there laughing. Richard wasn't acting like his usual self, he was just sat there watching us all joke about, stony faced. I tried asking him what was wrong but he just brushed it away. _

_It was nice just sat with my friends, laughing and joking about Rachel's dress. Then I had to go and get ready. I didn't even get to say goodbye properly, I just went in a cab with Richard, Ross and Rachel. _

_That night, I stayed at Richard's, and at first everything was normal, but the next morning everything he changed. I got dressed to go home and he started beating me. He pulled my hair as I rang Rachel and told her that I would be moving in with Richard and wouldn't need any of my things. I never even saw them again._

I sat up in the bath, bubbles dripping off of me. It's now that I realize how much I miss my friends. My best friends. I realize now that what Richard does to me is wrong, and it's not to help me. I know I need to get out of here before he kills me.

I get out of the bath quickly and run to use the phone. I'm allowed to use the phone in case I want to call Richard at work. I pick it up and dial the number I know off by heart. My heart skips rapidly as I pray that the person I'm calling will pick up. After five rings, they finally pick up.

"Mon?" the voice asks.

"Rach, I need you" I tell her, breaking down.


	3. Chapter 3

**_She Will Be Loved_**

_**A/N Hey, sorry just a really quick authors note, as I just wanted to give my first reviewer, anistoncox! Please check out their story, Young Girl, which is amazing! Also, I've decided to give every fifth reviewer a shout out, but I will reply to every review! Thanks for reading! xxx**_

"Mon, what's up honey? Oh my god, are you okay?" Rachel asks, concerned for her best friend.

"Rach, I want to come home" I sob, breaking down.

"Just come home then. We all miss you like crazy." Rachel replies, sounded confused.

"You don't understand. I can't" I sob, not wanting to admit everything to her over the phone.

I don't want to tell anyone. I'm a bad person. I should have stopped him whilst I was stronger. I'm a weakling. Stupid, fat, weak Monica. I'm so thick. I hate myself. I'm such a crybaby, ringing Rachel to moan about my life. People have it much worse than me. I'm just a drama queen.

"Mon, are you still there? Monica? Ross wants to talk to you, I'm gonna pass him over" Rach announces, sounding worried.

"Don't worry. I've got to go. Sorry, Rach. Talk to you soon. Bye" I hurry, slamming the phone down before she replies.

She doesn't want to listen to me whining. Nobody does. Whining is for wieners, and nobody likes wieners. I look at the clock and see it is four o'clock. Oh my god, I spent an hour and a half in the bath and talking to Rachel. I run to the dinner and check the time on the burger meat. Fifteen minutes. I don't have to start preparing them until about five then. I have an hour. I decide to use this time to make myself look presentable for Richard. I want to make an effort to apologize for last night, and because I feel bad for calling Rachel. Richard works really hard at work to ensure the house is comfy for me. And despite what he does to me, he does love me.

I brush my hair through and plug my straighteners in. My hair has dried since I washed it so I don't have to bother drying it. I straighten it carefully and then apply some make up. First I apply some light blush to my cheek bones, then a few slicks of mascara to my eye lashes and finally a slick of red lipstick to my lips. When I am happy with my hair and make up, and the bruises of last night are covered, I pull on my red dress with spaghetti straps. I check my appearance in the mirror and sigh. I'm so ugly. How can anyone love me?

I go into the kitchen and check the time. 5 o'clock. Perfect, I'm dead on time. I put the burger meat in the oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes. Whilst I am waiting for the burger meat to cook, I get to work buttering the rolls. It then strikes me that I don't know how many Richard wants. I need to call him and ask him, as I never know. It depends what mood he is in. If I cook to many, he gets angry and accuses me of calling him greedy, but if I don't cook enough, he gets angry and accuses me of trying to starve him.

"Monica, what do you want? I'm driving" the answer greets sternly.

I force my voice to sound sweet.

"Hi honey. Sorry, but I was wondering how many burgers you wanted cooked for dinner tonight?" I ask.

"5, I'm hungry. They better be ready for when I get home though." he warns.

"They will, I promise."

"Ok bye"

"Bye, love you"

I wait for him to hang up, because he doesn't like me to hang up on him. He sounds in a bad mood. Great, not. The timer beeps and I run back to the oven to retrieve the burger meat. I use tongs to place them into the five buttered rolls and put the chips in the oven. Whilst I wait for them, I chop up the onions or the burgers and place three pieces of chopped onion along with two slices of cheese slice into each burger, just the way Richard likes them. Then I take the chips out of the oven and put them on the side of the burgers, on a large plate. I make sure it looks nice, as Richard hates mess, and I set it on a place mat on the table. I go to the sink and get a wine glass out and pour out his favorite wine into it. I grab a coaster and put the glass on it next to his dinner. I grab a knife and fork and spoon out and lay it in order around the plate. I then get the salt and pepper out and put them in the center of the table.

As I am sat waiting, I hear the key in the lock and I rush to greet him.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good day?"

He just grunts and walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table, where he immediately begins to shovel chips into his mouth.

"Good, you finally managed to get something right" he says with his mouth full, spraying chips everywhere.

I stand by his chair, as I do everyday, in case he wants anything. I'm not allowed my muesli until he's finished. I'm not worthy of sitting at the same table as him. I'm just stood there whilst Richard is finishing his dinner when the door bell rings. I jump in surprise and Richard glares at me.

"I'll get that" he tells me, marching to the door.

He fixes a fake smile on his face and opens the door.

"Hell-oh" he says in surprise.

"Hi Richard I need to see Monica" Rachel answers pushing past him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_She Will Be Loved_**

_**A/N Hey, sorry just a really quick authors note, thanks for all the kind reviews! They mean a lot to me! As I promised to give every fifth reviewer a shout out, I want to give a big shout out to my fifth reviewer, Chloe (Guest) so thanks for the review! xxx**_

Richard grabs her shoulders lightly and puts on a fake smile.

"Monica's exceedingly tired. She's about to go to bed." he tells her in a fake calm voice.

"Well hopefully seeing her best friend will cheer her up a bit." She answers, defiantly, pulling away from him.

"But Rachel..." he starts, trying to hide the warning tone.

"No buts Richard. I'm seeing my best friend for a bit. Also, we'll probably be a few hours, so why don't you go out. I'll take good care of Monica, I promise." She tells him.

"Fine, but I'd rather she doesn't leave the house, I don't want her feeling worse." He tells her.

She can try taking me out, but the alarms will go off, and he will be able to arrive in minutes. He will be in the Black Horse, the pub that is a five minutes away. I hear the door slam angrily and I let out a loud sigh as I know that I will pay dearly for that tonight.

Rachel runs towards the sound, but when she find me stood in the kitchen she stands still and stares at me, gobsmacked at how much I've changed. She opens her arms and I run into them, sobbing.

"I've missed you so much Mon" she sobs.

"I've missed you too" I sob back.

She gently pushes me away from her and holds me at arms length and looks directly into my eyes.

"Mon, he's beating you, isn't he?" she asked, her eyes piercing through mine, as if she is scanning my brain.

I stay silent, staring at the floor below me, feeling ashamed. Even though I know what he did was wrong, I could have done something to stop him, but I was to stupid and weak. I'm supposed to be strong, I'm Monica, could beat my older brother in a fight Monica. But here I am, stuck in this awful situation, not being able to admit to my best friend what happens behind closed doors.

"Monica Geller, tell me the truth."

"Yes." I answer, going red with embarrassment and staring at the floor still.

"Oh my god, the little woman beating, evil, twisted, sicko! I'm gonna kill him! I hate him! I'll kill him! I swear on my life, I'll kill him!" she screams, punching the wall repeatedly until her fist is cut into shreds and blood is pouring out of it.

I silently walk over to the draw and grab a tea towel and then soak it under the cold tap. I walk over to her and press it on her fist.

"Mon, I'm so sorry." She sobs.

"It's not your fault." I reassure her.

"No it is. Chandler and I suspected that something like this was happening, but we didn't do anything just in case you were happy and everything was fine. But then when you called me earlier, I knew our wrst nightmare had been confirmed. And now, looking at you now, you're so pale and thin. I can easily count every bone in your body. What do you eat every day? Everything!"

"Muesli." I tell her, ashamed.

"And?"

"That's all I'm allowed. Richard doesn't want me to be fat again."

"Oh my God."

"Rach, I need to get out of here, and I need your help."

"I promise, we'll get you out of here and back home where you belong." she reassures me.

"No, Rach, I need to get out tonight. Now." I urge her.

"Ok. Joey and Ross are at the Black Horse distracting Richard until around eleven, giving us another two hours or so. At ten thirty, Chandler and Phoebe will arrive in Phoebe's grandma's cab, and will ring when they pull up outside. Then we can run outside, straight into the cab and be back at your apartment before Richard is home." She tells me.

It's a good plan, but its too risky. We need to get out now if we definitely want to be safe. If I want this though, I have to tell her the truth. I take a deep breath and tell her.

"Rach, I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**_She Will Be Loved_**

As soon as the words, the horrible, truthful words have left my mouth, I break down and begin to sob. How can I bring a child, my son or daughter, into this world, when there is so much danger. It will have Richard as a Father, and that's not good. However, I know how much danger this will put me through if I try to escape, but I need to do this to protect my unborn child. I can't bring them into this world, and be helpless to protect them against Richard's fist. I need to protect my baby.

Immediately, Rachel springs into action, pulling out her mobile and dialing rapidly. She then speaks in hushed tones to the person at the other end, no doubt planning my escape to come sooner. I trust her. I know that she'll protect me and my baby.

"Right, Chandler and Phoebe are on their way, their gonna be five minutes. They are gonna park around the corner, but we have loads of time until Richard comes back. Chandler's ringing Joey and Ross to distract Richard for another hour, just to be safe. They they're gonna meet us at home." She explains to me, hanging up the phone.

"We can't." I answer simply.

"Oh sweetie, yes we can. You've got to be brave. You can do this. If not for yourself, for your child. Come on, Mon, you can do this, be brave." She urges taking my hands.

"No, you don't understand. We can't. Richard has the whole house rigged with security cameras which he can check later. They have no sound but he can see everything. Also, he has the house rigged with alarms, so every time I leave the house, an alarm will go off on his phone, and he can be home in two minutes. That's why he only goes to work round the corner, and the Black Horse pub, which is like a two minute drive away, 90 seconds away if he goes over the speed limit, which he will. He won't let me escape, not if he can help it." I tell her, rushing it out.

"Oh my God. Okay, don't worry. I'll call Chandler."

She goes back on the phone and speaks to Chandler again.

"Right, they're round the corner, but they're gonna drive round and stop right outside, they're gonna call when they're there. Then me and you are gonna run outside and straight into the car. You know what Phoebe's driving like, we'll be far away before Richard gets back and realizes, okay? Now, really quickly, do you have anything you want to bring with you?" she rushes out.

"Yeah, I'll be two seconds." I tell her, running downstairs into the grotty basement where I spend most of my time.

I run down the stairs two at a time, and grope around for the light switch, which I flick on. I then run over to the corner where I usually sleep. I grab the shirt that I hug every night to keep me company. Phoebe made it and sent it to me last year for my birthday. Surprisingly, Richard let me keep it, as long as I keep it out of his sight, which is why I keep it down here. It helps me feel I am not alone, and it has a piece of each of my friends on it, not literally obviously. It is Chandlers shirt, with a piece of Rachel's cream scarf sewed on it, a piece of Joey's favorite leather jacket with a mustard stain on sewed on it, a piece of Ross' favorite sweater sewed on and a piece of Phoebe's favorite, green swirly, gypsy skirt. It has a piece of them all on, and it reminds me of them. It's the only thing from home, and the only thing I want to rescue along with me and my baby from this hellhole.

I run back up the stairs, clutching the shirt tightly to my chest. Rachel is waiting for me. When she sees me, she grabs my arm and pulls me to the door.

"Come on, they've just got here. Right remember, I'll open the door and together we'll run to the car, Phoebe's opened the doors for us so all we do is run towards the cab and jump in. Run and jump. That's all we have to do. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answer, trying to stop shaking.

We run the the door and Rachel opens it, causing a piercing alarm to go off, sensing my departure. We sprint off, not bothering to shut the door, and jump right through the open doors of the cab. Rachel jumps in after me and slams the door as Phoebe speeds off at what can't be less than one hundred miles per hour.

"Monica, I can't believe you're here!" Chandler gasps.

"We've missed you so much!" Phoebe shrieks back.

I just sit back, silently, loving the feeling of having all my friends back with me. Though deep down, I know that although I am free at the moment, I will never be properly free from Richard.


	6. Chapter 6

**_She Will Be Loved_**

We drive a few miles, with Phoebe speeding down the high way, and Chandler and Rachel clutching their seats as if their lives depend on it, which to be honest, they probably are. I, on the other hand, barely notice it. I mean, I know we are going way over the speed limit, but I don't really care, my thoughts are to wrapped up in Richard and what he will do to me when he gets me. He won't give up until he has me back.

I am still deep in thoughts and worries, when Rachel presses her mobile phone into my hand.

"Call them." She tells me.

I shake my head.

"Mon, until you do this, he's gonna come after you. You don't want to go back there, do you?"

I shake my head violently.

"Well, then. Imagine what he did to you, he might do it to some other poor, young woman as well. You've got to. You go to the cops, and he will be put away for a very long time."

"But I don't want him to, Rach. I love him."

"He's a pig, Mon. A selfish, evil, twisted, old pig that needs locking up and the key thrown away. You might still love him, but in time, you'll realize you did the right thing by calling the cops." Chandler tells me, turning round from the front of the cab and putting a comforting hand on my knee.

"Yeah, Chandler's right. Wow, that's a sentence I never thought I'd say!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the phone out of Rachel's outstretched palm and dialed.

"Hello?" the operators voice asked.

"Hello, my name is Monica Geller and I would like to report domestic abuse...and a rape."


	7. Chapter 7

**_She Will Be Loved_**

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna hunt him down and kill him with my bare hands."

"Oh my God, that Son of a Bitch."

"Don't worry guys, my friend Stabby Joe, you know the one from the streets, and I will get him."

I try to drown out my friends responses and pay attention to the operator on the line.

"Okay, and can I ask who's calling, and do you have evidence."

"I'm the one who got kidnapped and raped." I tell her slowly, finding it hard to believe myself.

Since he made me move in with him, and basically made me his slave, I've basically balled myself up and gone through each day like a Robot. Trying to hide my feelings, thinking that there is no way to escape so I should just get used to it. I never wanted to live like I did, not ever, but I just got used to it. I had the same routine to go through every day, and I just used to do it mechanically, without even thinking about it, because it was the same every single day.

Rachel squeezes my shoulder sympathetically, which brings me back to reality and reminds me that I am still on the phone to the operator.

"Sorry about that." I apologize, realizing I have been dazed out for a good minute or so.

"Don't worry. Can I ask your name?" the operator asks, kindly.

"Monica Geller."

"Okay Monica, I am Mandy. Now, can you tell me where you are right now?"

"I am in my friends cab with three of my best friends who I haven't seen since my ex boyfriend kidnapped me. My other two best friends are meeting us at my apartment. My best friends have rescued me and are taking me to safety."

"Okay, thank you Monica, that's very helpful. Can I please talk to one of your friends?"

I nod even though I know she can't see me and pass the phone silently over to Rachel who takes it.

"Hello, Rachel Green speaking how can I help?" she answers politely.

She exchanges a few words with the operator before hanging up the phone.

"What did they say?" Chandler and Phoebe asked quickly.

"I gave her his address but explained that he will probably be on the run by now. She said that the police are on their way now, and will look everywhere. When they find him, he'll be arrested and will be put in custody until a court case is scheduled." she explains and they both nod, satisfied.

"Are they gonna call you if he's at the house or in the area?" Phoebe asks still staring at the road ahead of her.

"Yeah." Rachel replies.

I stay where I am, staring out of my window into the dark November night, wishing the dark would just swallow me up, take me somewhere where I would be free. Free from the misery, the darkness, the pain and the voices. Richard's voice which keeps going round my head, telling me I'm.A useless, whiny, spineless, pathetic bitch who doesn't deserve to live. The words keep circulating round my head. It still hurts to move, my ribs feeling like they are on fire, screaming in pain, my ribs that is not me, every time I do.

It is at that moment that Rachel takes my hand in hers and squeezes it gently. As comforting as it feels, all I can feel is Richard's fierce grip on my wrist pulling me towards the cellar again and again. It takes all my strength not to pull my arm away from her kind grip. But it's Rachel holding my hand, not Richard pulling me by the wrist too tightly. Rachel, my best friend Rachel. It is that moment that I realise, although I have escaped, I will never truly be free from his grasp.

A/N BIG APOLOGY OWED, I AM SO SORRY MY INTERNET HASNT BEEN WORKING AND MY LAPTOP IS IN FOR REPAIR SO I AM ON MY PHONE, SO SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS BUT I AM BACK NOW SO EXPECT MORE FREQUENT UPDATES, AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. xx


End file.
